escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Danza de dragones
A Dance with Dragons es la quinta de la serie de siete novelas previstas en la serie de fantasía épica Canción de hielo y fuego del autor estadounidense George R. R. Martin. Tras varios años de retraso su publicación finalmente fue el 12 de julio de 2011Nota en el blog del autor Su blog informa periódicamente de los avances en su trabajo, incluyendo A Dance of Dragons. en inglés, sin haber por el momento fecha oficial de su publicación en español. El libro terminó de ser escrito el 27 de abril de 2011, hecho que fue anunciado de forma críptica en el blog de Martin y posteriormente confirmado por su editora, Anne Groell. El título del libro procede de la "Danza de Dragones", una guerra civil que sucedió en Poniente unos 170 años antes del inicio de la acción. Los contendientes fueron el rey Aegon II y su hermana Rhaenyra, y la guerra se llamó así porque ambos bandos enarbolaban el estandarte de la Casa Real, un dragón tricéfalo en gules sobre campo negro. Esto ha conducido a muchas especulaciones sobre si la novela finalmente incluye la largamente esperada invasión de Poniente por el ejército de Daenerys Targaryen, última descendiente de ésta familia que fue desposeída del trono unos quince años antes del primer libro de la saga. Sin embargo, en ComiCon 2006, George R. R. Martin dijo que el título no tiene que referirse a eso necesariamente. A Dance with Dragons era al principio el título de la segunda novela de la serie, cuando Martin pensaba realizar una trilogía. Algunas ediciones antiguas de Juego de tronos muestran a A Dance of Dragons como el segundo volumen de la serie. También fue el título original planeado para la cuarta novela. La antología Legends, que presenta la novela corta "El caballero errante" del mismo universo, la lista como tercera parte de la serie. Resumen del argumento A Dance with Dragons sigue donde se quedó Tormenta de espadas con sucesos simultáneos a los acaecidos en Festín de cuervos. La Guerra de los Cinco Reyes parece que decae. En el Norte, el Rey Stannis Baratheon se ha instalado en el Muro y ha jurado ganarse la lealtad de los norteños para continuar su lucha para reclamar el Trono de Hierro, aunque esto se complica porque la mayoría de la costa oeste está ocupada por los Hijos del Hierro. En el propio Muro Jon Nieve ha sido elegido 998 Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, pero tiene enemigos tanto en la Guardia como más allá del Muro. Tyrion Lannister ha sido llevado en barco al otro lado del Mar Angosto a la Ciudad Libre de Pentos, pero su destino final es desconocido incluso para él. En el lejano este, Daenerys Targaryen ha conquistado la ciudad de Meereen, pero ha decidido quedarse y gobernarla, perfeccionando sus habilidades como dirigente que serán necesarias cuando viaje a Poniente. Pero la existencia de Daenerys ya es conocida por muchos en Poniente y desde las islas del Hierro y Dorne, desde Antigua y las Ciudades Libres se mandan emisarios para encontrarla y usar su causa para sus propios beneficios. Se han publicado algunos extractos de capítulos sueltos en la web de George R. R. Martin teniendo como protagonistas a Jon Nieve y a Tyrion. Personajes La historia, dividida en 71 capítulos, se cuenta a través de los ojos de dieciocho personajes, de los cuales cuatro no han sido usados como punto de vista con anterioridad, y al igual que los libros anteriores, un prólogo protagonizado por un personaje secundario. * Prologo: Varamyr Seispieles, un pequeño cambiapieles que controla tres lobos, un oso de las nieves y un gatosombra. Tras la muerte de Orell, Varamyr tomó el control de su águila y la usó para explorar durante la batalla en el Castillo Negro. Melisandre mató el águila mientras Varamyr la ocupaba, haciendo que se volviera loco. * Jon Nieve, Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. * Tyrion Lannister, un fugitivo buscado por parricidio y regicidio. * Daenerys Targaryen, única heredera de la dinastía Targaryen que gobernó en Poniente durante 300 años hasta su deposición 15 años antes de la primera novela. Llamada Nacida de la Tormenta, la Que No Arde, Madre de Dragones y autoproclamada Reina de Poniente, ahora gobernando la ciudad de Meereen. Junto con Jon y Tyrion, suma casi la mitad de los capítulos del libro. * Bran Stark, heredero legítimo después de Robb Stark, escondido después de utilizar un viejo poder más allá del muro y dado por muerto por su propia familia. * Quentyn Martell, el hijo mayor del príncipe Doran Martell de Dorne, viajando al este en una misión para su padre. * Davos Seaworth, Mano del rey Stannis Baratheon. * Theon Greyjoy, sobrino del rey Euron y actualmente prisionero de los Bolton en Fuerte Terror. * Jon Connington, antigua Mano del rey Aerys Targaryen y uno de los mejores amigos del príncipe Rhaegar. * Asha Greyjoy, sobrina del rey Euron Greyjoy de las Islas de Hierro. * Melisandre de Asshai, sacerdotisa del dios R'hllor y consejera del rey Stannis Baratheon. * Areo Hotah, capitán de la guardia de Doran Martell. * Arya Stark, escondida en la Ciudad Libre de Braavos, donde también es llamada la 'Gata de los Canales', acólita en la Casa del Blanco y Negro (donde se entrenan los Hombres sin Rostro) y dada por muerta en Poniente. * Jaime Lannister, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. * Cersei Lannister, Reina Regente. * Barristan Selmy, antiguo Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real y actual Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Reina. * Victarion Greyjoy, hermano del rey Euron y capitán de la Flota del Hierro. * Epílogo: Kevan Lannister, regente del rey Tommen División en la publicación Cuando se publicó la cuarta novela de la serie, Festín de cuervos, desaparecieron muchos de sus personajes clave. Esta fue la razón por la que el libro había tardado tanto en publicarse como un volumen. En vez de dividirlo simplemente en dos mitades y publicarlo como 'Parte 1' y 'Parte 2', Martin decidó dividir el libro por personaje y ubicación. Esta decisión estuvo aparentemente inspirada por una conversación con el amigo de Martin y antiguo escritor Daniel Abraham. Así, los personajes del Sur de los Siete Reinos y en las nuevas ubicaciones de las Islas de Hierro y Dorne apareció en Festín de cuervos. Los personajes del Norte y a través del mar fueron mantenidos para A Dance with Dragons. Arya Stark y Asha Greyjoy aparecerán en ambos volúmenes. Aproximadamente la mitad de lo publicado en A Dance with Dragons consistirá en material que había sido escrito para el predividido Festín de cuervos, aunque gran parte de esto ha sido reescrito por Martin. Martin también ha prometido intentar e incluir algunos capítulos de enlace al final de la novela para revelar qué ocurrió a algunos de los personajes de la novela después del final del cliffhanger de Festín de cuervos, como a Brienne de Tarth, Jaime y Cersei Lannister. Evolución de la escritura del libro Siguiendo el rastro dejado por los esbozos enviados a sus editores, puede observarse la evolución del libro: * Enero 2006, 542 páginas, siete meses después de la decisión de dividir Festín de Cuervos en dos. * Octubre 2007, 472 páginas. La reducción fue causada por el reestructurado del libro, además de la reescritura de algunas partes. * Marzo 2008, 596 páginas. * Mayo 2008, 684 páginas. * Diciembre 2008, 774 páginas. * Septiembre 2009, 998 páginas. * Enero 2010, 1038 páginas. * Junio 2010, 1028 páginas. * Agosto 2010, 1332 páginas. * Diciembre 2010, 1412 páginas. * Marzo 2011, 1571 páginas, pero aún había capítulos incompletos que una vez finalizados hicieron que el manuscrito alcanzara cerca de 1700 páginas. Finalmente se publicarán unas 940 páginas aproximadamente en A Dance With Dragon. Referencias Enlaces externos * GeorgeRRMartin.com - página oficial del autor. * The Citadel en www.westeros.org - un extenso archivo de la serie que incluye detalladas notas temáticas, líneas de tiempo, arte y heráldica y correspondencia del autor. * Tower of the Hand - Un completo tratado sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego con resúmenes de los capítulos y páginas individuales para cada personaje, lugar, suceso histórico, casa noble, etc. a lo largo de toda la serie y con enlaces. * Tablero de mensaje - Discusión teórica muy extensa sobre los libros actuales y futuros. * A Wiki of Ice And Fire Wiki dedicated to A Song of Ice and Fire Categoría:Libros de 2011 Categoría:Libros de Canción de hielo y fuego en:A Dance with Dragons fr:A Dance with Dragons it:A Dance with Dragons nl:Een Dans met Draken pt:A Dance with Dragons ru:Танец с драконами uk:Танець з Драконами zh:魔龙的狂舞